kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MachTornado
I am a Copy Ability expert. Ask me anything about them, and I'll get to you. I'll even listen to your made-up ideas for new copy abilities. (Anything racial, sexist, or otherwise inappropriate goes straight down the toilet.) MachTornado 17:01, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Just what are you talking about? What do you mean you can't leave comments?-- :Wait, how long have you been a user on Wikia? The page is protected so that only autoconfirmed users and admins can edit it.-- ::Becoming an autoconfirmed user, from what I've heard, usually takes 4 days. And as for signatures, here's an example: Starman125 Test Signature would come out as this: Starman125 Test Signature -- :: :: ::Okay, let's see if this works ::Kopykat2000 KopyKopyKopy Kopykat2000 22:02, December 8, 2010 (UTC) A little big.....how do I make it smaller? Kopykat2000 22:04, December 8, 2010 (UTC) (Ugh)........... I can't do it! I'm a failure! [[User:Dialgaofpower|Dialgaofpower SHREIK!]] An awesome sig that you will want to see. Here is the awesome sig!Dialgaofpower 02:35, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about the last one. Here is the real sig.Dialgaofpower IT'S OVER 9000!!!! Yo I saw your christmas sig on your userpage.[[User:Dialgaofpower|'Dialgaofpower']]Dark Mind First Form.gif[[User talk:Dialgaofpower|'IT'S OVER 9000!!!!']] Huh. my sig was not that bad before.[[User:Dialgaofpower|'Dialgaofpower']]Dark Mind First Form.gif[[User talk:Dialgaofpower|'IT'S OVER 9000!!!!']] Christmas sig Thanks for tryyng to make one, but I already have one planned.-- Copy Ability I listed my username below to clarify the abilities are mine. If you want to make an ability here, DON'T put it under somone else's name. Kopykat2000's Abilities Hi I'm Kopykat2000. Hey, didn't you say that you would listen to copy abilities? Well here's mine: Goo This is assuming it's for the DS. The Moves B(Blob): A blob of green goo flies straight foward, continuing even after hitting an enemy, only stopping after hitting a wall or going out of the screen. It does 30 damage. BB(glue): After using blob,press B at any time to turn it into glue. When it becomes glue it turns white. The attack does no damage, but leaves the enemy motionless for 10 seconds or after being attacked 3 times. BBB(Goo boomerang): Kirby throws a green boomerang, simalir to cutter,but travels 3 times farther, that, like cutter, will return to him and, also like cutter, will go under Kirby if he jumps, but, unlike cutter, will keep going back and forth until it hits Kirby. It will follow underneath Kirby going back and forth. When Kirby moves so does the boomerang. The only 2 things that can stop it are: hitting Kirby, and hitting a wall. It does 20 damage. Jump on enemy: Reminiscent(Did I spell that right?)of the Mario Series, Kirby's Goo covered feet(Which do not slow him down)do 5 damage to any enemy he jumps on. This does not work if Kirby falls on the enemy from floating. Dash+B(Goo Spin): Kirby will spin around for 10 seconds, swinging a goo blob,similar to hammer spin, doing 10 damage to any enemy hit. B in air(Goo ball): Kirby will become entirely surrounded in goo, damaging any enemy he hits. Disappears when Kirby touches the ground. Does 35 damage. B in air really close to ground(Goo wheel): Hard to use, because the player has to press B RIGHT before Kirby hits the ground, and if he/she succeeds, Kirby will become a green wheel. This works EXACTLY like wheel, and lasts for 10 seconds. It does 25 damage. B+Up(Goo fountain): Kirby shoots up a fountain of small goo blobs that explode on impact, giving them wider ranges. They will continue for as long as the player holds down B and up. It does 50 damage. B+Down(Goo Trap): Lays down a puddle of goo that, if stepped in by an enemy, does 40 damage. B+Backwards(Throw): Kirby throws a round blob behind him that rolls out of the screen. Can't be stopped by walls, or anything Help! I'm not done! I didn't finish my goo ability, okay. I'll delete this here when I finish, but for now, I'm not fineshed. Kopykat2000 02:14, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Help! I'm not done! 2! Still not done. Nope. Not at all. Kopykat2000 01:50, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Subpages Te me how to make a subpage! Wait. Who are you? Tell me by hitting the Signature button when you're done with your talking. MachTornado a.k.a. Santa TAC 16:36, December 14, 2010 (UTC)